Grawitować
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Songfic. Trochę nie taki, jaki miał być... ale... cudownie się pisze z punktu widzenia Yuki'ego : Opowiadanie dotyczy problemów w związku YukiShuichi...


Shuichi Shindou.

Dla wielu jego fanek najcudowniejszy piosenkarz w Japonii, a dla co bardziej przesadnych, na świecie. Kolejny idol do obwieszania jego plakatami swojego pokoju i marzenia o nieziszczalnym romantycznym związku z nim.

Dla przyjaciół ciągle roześmiany, zwariowany nastolatek, który jest wyjątkowo uczuciowy i który ma wbrew pozorom nieprzeciętny talent.

Dla mnie... cóż, dla mnie Shuichi jest różowowłosym idiotą, który skacze na mnie, gdy tylko wracam do domu, wyznając mi swoją dozgonną miłość i wierność. Idiotą, który potrafi się na mnie gapić przez pół nocy, a gdy budzę się, stwierdzając, że znowu leżę odkryty, a on gapi się na mnie, jak na trójwymiarowy plakat Playboy'a, to on najspokojniej oznajmia, że moja twarz wyglądała tak uroczo, że nie mógł się oprzeć by popatrzeć na resztę. Idiotą, który obraża się na mnie za każdym razem, gdy go nie słucham i siedzę przez prawie całą noc przed komputerem. Idiotą, który pilnuje, żebym wciąż jadał w miarę regularne posiłki. Idiotą, który panikuje za każdym razem, gdy trochę gorzej się czuję. Idiotą, który patrzy na mnie z ledwo hamowaną złością i urazą, gdy otwieram nową paczkę papierosów. Idiotą, który do tej pory potrafi rumienić się, gdy jesteśmy w sypialni. Idiotą, który bez przerwy gada o najbłahszych rzeczach, jakie mu tylko mogą przyjść do głowy. Idiotą, który wciąż ze mną wytrzymuje i jakimś chorym cudem zmusił mnie bym go pokochał.

Właśnie to wyznanie chcieliście usłyszeć, prawda? Doskonale zdawaliście sobie sprawę, że ten opis do tego zmierza, a ja po prostu staram się wymienić wszystkie denerwujące nawyki Shuichi'ego, żeby usprawiedliwić się, że jestem dla niego takim podłym bydlakiem. No to cieszcie się, w pięćdziesięciu procentach mieliście rację, a to dlatego, że nie mam zamiaru przed nikim się usprawiedliwiać. Jestem podłym bydlakiem i już raczej będę, a ten różowowłosy kretyn dobrze wiedział, co robi, wprowadzając się do mnie.

Z drugiej jednak strony od jakiegoś czasu mój opis Shuichi'ego zaczyna coraz mniej do niego pasować. I nie pytajcie mnie dlaczego, bo niby skąd ja mam wiedzieć, co chodzi po głowie jakiemuś zwariowanemu nastolatkowi? Nawet jeśli to jest mój zwariowany nastolatek.

Wiem tylko, że to musiało się zacząć już jakiś czas temu. Na początku nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Ej, bez przesady, mogę być spostrzegawczy, ale nie zamierzam narzekać na to, że Shuichi zaczyna zachowywać się normalnie. Zwłaszcza, że początkowo były to tak drobne zmiany, że właściwie trzeba by mu się przyglądać wyjątkowo dokładnie by coś spostrzec, a oczywiście ja tego nie robiłem.

Akurat byłem w kulminacyjnym punkcie swojej nowej powieści i wychodziłem z gabinetu tylko po to, żeby zjeść, skorzystać z toalety, przespać się kilka godzin i zrobić zapas kawy. No, od czasu do czasu wychodziłem też na miasto, żeby sprawdzić jakiś detal, który miał znaleźć się w książce albo po prostu, żeby pomyśleć nad dalszą akcją powieści. Tak, czy inaczej byłem po prostu zbyt zajęty, żeby zauważyć cokolwiek niezwiązanego z moją książką. Do czasu, kiedy zmiany w zachowaniu mojego kochanka zrobiły się znaczące.

A dokładniej rzecz biorąc, to do momentu kiedy wróciłem z kolejnego spaceru wenodawczego, który sprawił, że wreszcie miałem pomysł na zakończenie tego banalnego romansowego wątku i przejścia do akcji - morderstw, śledztw i seksownych policjantów w mundurach. Wszedłem do holu, stając pewnie na obu nogach przygotowany na różowy pocisk, rzucający mi się na szyję, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Stałem tam przez kilka sekund nieco wytrącony z równowagi, szybko jednak stwierdziłem, że pewnie Shuichi wyszedł z domu, gdy mnie nie było. Moje myśli szybko powróciły do seksownych policjantów, morderstw i śledztw, i słuchając jednym uchem, jakiegoś programu muzycznego, który leciał w telewizji, poszedłem do swojego gabinetu. Włączyłem komputer i w oczekiwaniu na pełne wgranie wszystkich plików nagle coś zrozumiałem. Skąd ja do cholery słyszałem program muzyczny, skoro Shuichi'ego nie było w domu?

Pewnie znów nie wyłączył telewizora! Różowowłosy kretyn! Zostawiłem na chwilę pracę nad swoją powieścią i powłóczyłem się do salonu z zamiarem wyłączenia zapomnianego sprzętu. Gwałtownie jednak w progu zatrzymał mnie widok mojego salonu.

Niemożliwe – to była jedyna myśl jaka przedarła się przez mój otępiały mózg.

Shuichi najspokojniej w świecie siedział na kanapie i zajadając chipsy oglądał z zainteresowaniem jakąś listę przebojów. Stałem tam dobrych kilka minut zanim łaskawie odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Wróciłeś już? – zdziwił się, a mnie prawie doprowadził do szału.

Właściwie całkiem, ale mój zszokowany umysł do końca tego nie pojął i nie zareagował.

Nie, wciąż jestem na spacerze, nie widać?

Chcesz jeść? – spytał.

Przez chwilę stałem w szoku.

On mnie zignorował.

Shuichi Shindou zignorował MNIE!

Za kogo on się uważa!

Mnie się nie ignoruje! Zwłaszcza, jak jestem wściekły i wspomagam się sarkazmem!

Można mnie kochać, można mnie nienawidzić, ale nikt, absolutnie NIKT nie ignoruje Yuki'ego Eiri'ego.

Nie – warknąłem. – Przyszedłem po papierosy.

Aha – jego wzrok momentalnie powrócił do ekranu.

Żadnego spojrzenia dezaprobaty dotyczącego moich nałogów?

Może przesadzam i Shuichi wcale nie zaczął mnie ignorować. Może po prostu jest chory?

Do końca dnia nie napisałem ani jednej nowej strony, ale za to wypaliłem półtorej paczki papierosów. Gdyby to wciąż Shuichi'ego obchodziło, to byłby wściekły. Problem polegał na tym, że go już nie obchodziło.

Nie ma ciebie gdy fruwać pragnę

Wchodzisz w oczy me jak fakir przez ścianę

Dlaczego

Nie mówisz

Mi nigdy

Gdzie jesteś?

Od tamtego dnia minęło kilkanaście tygodni. Było to kilkanaście najdłuższych, najbardziej męczących i denerwujących tygodni w moim życiu. Cisza przy posiłkach, nikogo, kto witał by mnie przy drzwiach, odgrzewane jedzenie i coraz więcej papierosów. Shuichi prawie kompletnie mnie ignorował, a ja nie mówiłem nic.

Niby co?

Ignorowałem go przez tyle czasu i traktowałem, jak śmiecia. On mnie tak nie traktuje. Przychodzi, gdy go wołam, dba żebym miał coś do zjedzenia, odpowiadana na pytania, a gdy pieszczę go w sypialni odpowiada mi tym samym. Robi dokładnie to, o co go poproszę i nic ponad to. To nie jest przyjemne, ale jak mu powiedzieć, że chcę więcej? Wtedy sam musiałbym dać więcej, a to nie takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Jednak te wszystkie drobne i mniej drobne cierpienia wyparowały z mojej głowy, gdy wracałem ze spotkania z moim wydawcą. Moja nowa książka odniosła ogromny sukces (może ja podobnie, jak Shuichi piszę najlepiej, jak chcę pokonać nasz związkowy kryzys). Zdobyłem nagrodę najlepszego pisarza tego roku w Japonii. W życiu nie byłem z siebie tak dumny. Jak na razie było to nieoficjalne ogłoszenie tego wyniku. Statuetkę i oficjalny tytuł otrzymam na wielkiej gali w przyszłym tygodniu. Pójdę tam z Shuichim, zobaczy ile jest moich fanek w każdej chwili gotowych go zastąpić i może mu przejdzie...

Byłem taki z siebie dumny! Jeszcze żadna moja książka nie przysporzyła mi tak wspaniałej i wzniosłej nagrody. To był honor zdobyć tytuł najlepszego w Japonii. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że uśmiechałem się kącikiem ust podczas całej drogi do domu. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnę ze szczęścia. Chciałem tylko wejść do mojego mieszkania i rzucić się na Shuichi'ego. Pochwalić się mu, całować go i zaciągnąć do łóżka.

Otworzyłem z impetem drzwi ledwo się powstrzymując od głośnego krzyku "SHUICHI!". Bez przesady, aż tak nie zwariowałem...

I wtedy uśmiech spełzł mi z twarzy. Shuichi'ego nie było w mieszkaniu. Ostatnio coraz częściej wychodził, nawet nie mówiąc gdzie... Musiał akurat dziś! Byłem prawie pewny, że na wieczór rozdania nagród też będzie miał ciekawsze plany.

Trudno. Ja nie mam zamiaru go o nic prosić. Sam chciał być w tym związku, to niech teraz o niego dba. Byłem zły i... naprawdę chciałem się komuś pochwalić. Takie osiągnięcie! A ja miałem go uczcić samotnym ciepłym piwem z zepsutej lodówki? Po moim trupie. Na tym świecie zawsze są ludzie, którzy docenią prawdziwy sukces.

Tohma? – spytałem, gdy osoba po drugiej stronie linii telefonicznej podniosła słuchawkę.

Mała kropla co drąży skałę

Nigdy nie wie jak twardy jest kamień

Zabija mnie twoja zachłanność

Opowiadasz, że życie tracę

Kiedy sobie sam zadaję pytanie

Co zrobić

By ludzie

Mnie trochę

Kochali?

Właśnie usiłowałem wytłumaczyć mojemu bratu o co chodzi w tej mojej 'genialnej książce', gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że ma to w głębokim poważaniu. Usiłował tylko nie zacząć się ślinić na widok Ryuichi'ego, który przyszedł wraz z Tohmą, a teraz siedział w odległym kącie wraz z Shuichim, cicho z nim rozmawiając. Oni także mieli gdzieś to, o czym jest moja książka. Podobnie, jak moja siostra, Hiro (który przyszedł wraz z Shuichim, nie spodziewając się przyjęcia z jakiejkolwiek okazji), mój wydawca (którego obchodziło tylko to, ile na tej książce zarobi), Reiko (moja sąsiadka, która przyszła tylko dlatego, że narzekanie na głośność naszego spotkania przerwał jej czarujący uśmiech Shindou), czy nawet Tohma. Choć on akurat przeczytał tą książkę (chyba jako jedyny wśród zebranych - poza mną, oczywiście) i wiedział o co w niej chodziło, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – nie dlatego, że mu się podobała, ale dlatego, że chce zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka, a ja chyba stawiam coraz mniejszy opór. Zaczynam mieć podejrzenia, że ten idiota mój chłopak nawet by nie zauważył.

Gorzej by było z Miką i chyba tylko to mnie jeszcze powstrzymywało.

Kiedy dajesz mi swój zegarek

Wieczny czasu brak fantazję odbiera

Czy ja

Nie mogę

Bez niego żyć

Dopóki bawi mnie to?

Yuki... – usłyszałem nagle nad sobą z lekka pijany glos mojego kochanka.

Tak, Shuichi?

Wreszcie się do mnie odzywał! I to nie dlatego, że nie miał wyjścia!

Mógłbyś przypilnować, żebym nie wypił więcej niż jeszcze ze dwa drinki? Nie chcę się zbłaźnić przed Ryu, a Hiro już wychodzi i nie może tego przypilnować, więc...

Mam pilnować, czy się nie upijesz przy swoim idolu? – padła moja chłodna odpowiedź, a Shindou spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

Coś jest nie tak? – spytał.

Ależ skąd – parsknąłem i pięć minut później nie było mnie w mieszkaniu.

Co on sobie do cholery jasnej myśli? Czy ja jestem mu potrzebny tylko po to, żeby go pilnować, czy za dużo nie wypił?

Bo ja chciałbym oderwać się od pytań co trawią mózg

Orbitować po niebie jak smok

I nie myśleć a czuć

Przemijamy jak pory roku

Na krawędzi snu pytamy ciemności:

Co dalej? co teraz? co będzie? co ze mną?

Siedziałem w swoim aucie na razie nie planując nigdzie się ruszać. Może uda mi się tu przeczekać aż goście wyjdą. Mam swój prywatny parking. Tylko kilka osób wie, gdzie jest do niego klucz, więc może...?

Nagle drzwi do mojej kryjówki otworzyły się i ktoś powoli przez nie wszedł, zamykając je za sobą.

Przez chwilę myślałem, że to Shuichi. Że się pokłócimy, porozmawiamy, wreszcie wszystko będzie w porządku, ale tymczasem do samochodu wsiadł Tohma. Do przewidzenia. Jedyny, któremu jeszcze trochę zależy na tym, żebym nie zabił się gdzieś pod płotem. Nie jest nekrofilem.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy, kiedy odwrócił się do mnie z przedniego siedzenia pasażera. Ja sam leżałem na rozłożonym tylnim siedzeniu, co przez chwile wydało mi się dziwne. Zwłaszcza, że Tohma był dość niedaleko.

Co się dzieje, Eiri? – spytał cicho.

A skąd ja mam wiedzieć!

Pokłóciliście się? – mimo mojego wściekłego warknięcia jego głos wciąż był spokojny.

NIE! Nie kłócimy się, nie bijemy, nie rozmawiamy, praktycznie się już nie kochamy, nic! A ja nawet nie wiem dlaczego! – zanim się zorientowałem powiedziałem Tohmie wszystko.

A on słuchał.

Aż do mojego ostatniego wściekłego warknięcia, które wyszło bardziej, jak bezradne jęknięcie.

No i co ja mam o tym sądzić, Tohma?

Nie wiem – powiedział, patrząc przed siebie. – Nie chciałbym cię dobijać, ale dla mnie wygląda to jakby miał innego.

Dla mnie też...

Ale mogę się mylić – zapewnił, prawdopodobnie usiłując mnie pocieszyć. – Może to po prostu stres związany z trasą koncertową, a może mają jakieś problemy w zespole, jak chcesz mogę wypytać K'a... Eiri?

Musiałem wyglądać, jakby ktoś właśnie przyłożył mi w twarz, bo tak właśnie się czułem.

Powiedziałeś 'trasa koncertowa'?

Nie powiedział ci? No wiesz, może... zapomniał? – nawet mój szwagier nie wydawał się być przekonany.

ZAPOMNIAŁ! Tohma, to jest Shuichi, który mówi wszystkim o wszystkim, a nagle zapomniał powiedzieć MI, że wyjeżdża w trasę!

Nawet Seguchi nie miał nic do powiedzenia w tym momencie. Położył tylko uspokajającym gestem swoją dłoń na moim kolanie.

Spojrzałem na niego, wiąż leżąc z jedną ręką nad głowa, a drugą przy nodze, którą dotknął.

Przepraszam – wyszeptał, chcą zabrać rękę, ale nie zdążył po położyłem na niej swoją dłoń i przesunąłem ją nieco wyżej wzdłuż mojego uda.

Czy to jest to, czego chcesz? – spytał cicho, a ja tylko skinąłem głową i wyszedł z samochodu.

Przez chwile myślałem, że źle interpretowałem przez cały czas jego zachowanie, a on teraz zwyczajnie uciekł, ale już po kilku sekundach otworzył tylnie drzwi i wsunął się na rozłożone siedzenie, a dokładniej rzecz biorąc na mnie.

Właśnie tam go potrzebowałem. Nie chciałem nikogo przelecieć. Chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie obejmował i kochał, całował i był we mnie. Wyjątkowo mocno pragnąłem tej nocy być pod spodem kogokolwiek. Mój szwagier wydawał się idealną kandydaturą, jako że nie miał nic przeciwko temu i był najbliżej.

Gdy wreszcie ściągnąłem z niego te obcisłe skórzane ubrania mogłem w końcu pojąć, dlaczego tyle dziewczyn wiesza sobie jego plakaty w pokoju. Był śliczny. Jednocześnie tak słodko delikatny i niepozorny, wręcz kobiecy chwilami, a z drugiej strony posiadał pięknie, wyćwiczone mięsnie pod tą delikatną i mlecznobiałą skórą. I wierzcie mi, nie był ani trochę kobiecy w rejonach, które zdawały się najważniejsze podczas takiej aktywności, jaką właśnie dzieliliśmy. Był dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowałem – delikatny i namiętny, czuły, ale zdecydowany. Jego silne dłonie i wilgotne pocałunki doprowadziły mnie na skraj orgazmu zanim jeszcze do końca ściągnął moje bokserki. Zadbał jednak o to, żebym dotarł na szczyt przyjemności dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym tego chciał i ani o sekundę wcześniej, czy później.

Po wszystkim leżeliśmy ciasno przytuleni, a on podniósł na mnie te swoje niewiarygodnie niebieskie oczy i spytał wyjątkowo cicho.

To tylko jednonocny związek?

Najpierw pomyślałem o Shuichim i chciałem zaprzeczyć, ale potem w swej wyobraźni (która u pisarza niestety jest dosyć rozwinięta) zobaczyłem moją siostrę. Właśnie uwiodłem jej męża (dałem mu się uwieść, ale nie wdawajmy się w szczegóły), ale nawet ja nie byłem takim bydlakiem, żeby odbierać jej go na zawsze.

Przytaknąłem ruchem głowy z lekkim żalem, ale zdecydowanie.

Tak podejrzewałem – mruknął, po czym wsunął się pode mnie z szeptem, że jak już jedna noc, to z pełnym zakresem usług.

Nie miałem zamiaru narzekać, choć Mika prawdopodobnie rozpętała już na górze piekło. Nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Myślenie sprawia kłopoty, zwłaszcza w takich sytuacjach. Czasem lepiej po prostu oddać się zmysłom, a nie rozumowi.

Tratujemy się jak w amoku

Każdy chciałby tu po sobie zostawić swój ślad

Dlaczego

Zależy nam

By pamiętano o nas?

Shuichi szykował się do trasy, a ja miałem coraz to więcej spotkań z czytelnikami, prasą, wydawcą, a nawet kilkoma reżyserami, którzy chcieli zekranizować moją powieść. Byłem dumny ze swego życia zawodowego, ale w życiu osobistym zdecydowanie panował kryzys.

On wiedział, że kogoś miałem i ja wiedziałem, że on miał kogoś. Żaden jednak nie miał dowodów ani nawet grubszych poszlak, więc nie mogliśmy oficjalnie się kłócić, a jedynie warczeć na siebie o byle błahostkę.

Były jednak i dobre strony. Shuichi przestał wychodzić z domu, jakby chcąc mnie pilnować. Chodził ze mną na spacery, rozmawiał ze mną... często kończyło się to kłótnią, ale przynajmniej był jakiś postęp.

Może jakbym jeszcze kilka razy przespał się z Tohmą, to postęp byłby większy?

Tak, zerwalibyście ze sobą, kretynie.

Ech, nienawidzę gadać z sobą, nawet w myślach!

Zawsze sobie nawymyślam.

A ja chciałbym oderwać się od takich przyziemnych spraw

Grawitować przez bezkresną noc niewidzialny jak czas

A ja chciałbym oderwać się od pytań co trawią mózg

Orbitować po niebie jak smok

I nie myśleć a czuć

Minęły trzy miesiące. Trzy długie, paskudne i wyjątkowo celibatyczne miesiące, a potem Shuichi wrócił z trasy, a ja już od kilku dni miałem święty spokój z książką.

Czekałem na niego w drzwiach. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Rzucił się na mnie, krzycząc, że mnie kocha.

Ja ciebie też, kretynie – mruknąłem mu do ucha, a ten wariat rozryczał się ze szczęścia.

No i jak tu z takim normalnie porozmawiać?

Zresztą po chwili wcale nie chciałem rozmawiać. Nie chciałem myśleć o tym, co nas podzieliło ani o innych naszych problemach. Chciałem go tylko czuć przy sobie, blisko, jak najbliżej. Pocałował mnie tak namiętnie, że w wyjątkowo rekordowym czasie znaleźliśmy się na podłodze, a nasze porwane i pościągane w pośpiechu ubrania leżały wokoło.

To były naprawdę długie trzy miesiące.

Nie mieliśmy nawet chęci na dojście do sypialni. Dopiero po dwóch razach na podłodze i jednym na kanapie w końcu zmęczeni i szczęśliwi, jak dawno, dotarliśmy do łóżka i wtuliliśmy się w siebie, okrywając wcześniej kołdrą.

A potem zrobiliśmy to, co było nam potrzebne jeszcze bardziej niż seks – rozmawialiśmy.

O mnie, jako bydlaku.

(Wiedziałem, że oto chodziło!)

O nim, jako o ignorancie.

(Podobno głownie tylko udawał, żeby spowodować jakąś reakcję z mojej strony...)

O mnie i Tohmie.

(Chyba sprawiłem, że nienawidzi swojego szefa bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.)

O nim i Ryuichim.

(Dobrze, że Tatsuha nie wie, bo by go chyba zabił...)

O nas i o tym, co będzie dalej.

A potem postanowiliśmy, mówiąc wyjątkowo kolokwialnie - olać to wszystko. Obaj posłaliśmy emaile do naszych prac, że nie będzie nas przez dwa tygodnie i wyjechaliśmy cieszyć się sobą. On czasem słuchał mnie, a nie tylko siebie, a ja... śmiałem się wraz z nim. Może nie tak, jak on, ale jego reakcja i tak była warta fortunę. Przez całe czternaście dni muzyka była dla nas tylko rozrywką (opis naszego pijackiego tańca na stole pominę milczeniem), a książki sposobem na nierówne nogi stolików.

A po dwudziestu czterech dniach K przyciągnął nas siłą do Tokio.

Ech, szkoda...

O jak chciałbym oderwać się od takich przyziemnych spraw

Grawitować przez bezkresną noc niewidzialny jak czas

koniec


End file.
